Possum Kingdom Kuroshitsuji SongFic
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: To follow this strange man would mean certain devastation either to her heart or her body...But, still, his dark promise enticed a part of her that courted such danger.


Title: Possum Kingdom

Author: Naria Lacour de Fanel

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: GrellxRandomGirl- NOT a MarySue, I promise ;)

Warnings: Insanity, weirdness, horror, MURDER, probably some slightly sacrilegious BS on my part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kuroshitsuji as it belongs to SquareEnix and Toboso Yana, and I do not own Possum Kingdom by the Toadies, nor do I make any money from writing this!

A/N: This was a total O_O WTF-did-my-brain-just-spit-out-there? sort of story. It uses most of the lyrics from Possum Kingdom by the Toadies.

* * *

She didn't know why she had left the safe warmth of the cabin to follow the stranger into the dark evening, though everything in her heart screamed that this was possibly the worst decision of her life. She didn't understand what madness had made her attempt conversation with him despite the nameless fear fluttering in her chest. Her interest had initially been piqued by his unannounced arrival and immediate snobbish disinterest at a private gathering. Of course, it helped that he wore wonderfully posh clothing and was graced with unearthly scarlet hair and impeccable manners, but for all the shallow reasons to find him attractive, none of it compared to what made her gasp now. She was decidedly held captive when he turned to acknowledge her and locked his intense emerald eyes on hers. Though mesmerizing and beautiful in their clear, pure color, within their depths burned a passion...no...a _frenzy_ she had never witnessed in anyone before. He was intimidating, daunting even, and yet he was damnably alluring. He raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Make up your mind," he murmured warmly, as if he was sure she would find no reason to refuse. "Decide to walk with me around the lake tonight by my side."

His words compelled her to step closer, dared her to let go of reason, yet she was still very mindful of the fear pulsing through her. It was not as if she wasn't in control of her mental faculties. She was entirely cognizant, but the temptation to be near this dangerously beautiful man was strong and the overwhelming desire to stay in his company fogged her sensibilities. She instinctively knew if she was to refuse him, she would never have this opportunity again…never see him again…She absently stroked the crucifix she wore about her neck for comfort.

"I'm not going to lie, I'll not be a gentleman," he said matter-of-factly in a strangely soothing tone, and offered his hand. "Behind the boathouse I shall show you my dark secret."

With his ominous and frank words, her heart raced as it told her to run. Run far, far away and never look back. To follow this strange man would mean certain devastation either to her heart or her body...But, still, his dark promise enticed a part of her that courted such danger. Her hand found his, leaving the familiar necklace. He rewarded her with an achingly charming and slightly predatory smile before pressing soft lips to her wrist. He hummed softly and took her arm in his and led her towards the shimmering moonlit lake up the path ahead. They strolled in the relative quiet of the night, following the well worn path along the lake shore, her heart still beating madly though her mind remained as serene as the waters beside her. He suddenly stopped with a wistful sigh and gazed upwards to the moon. He smiled towards the soft light, revealing sharp unnatural teeth. She did not feel fear though an instinctual sense of caution thrilled through her again, but still, she stayed. Face to the heavens, he gently pulled her to his side and placed an arm about her shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie, I want you for mine," he purred softly, breaking the hush and looking down at her with gentle eyes. Her heart caught in her throat with his oddly possessive words, and a flush crept across her face.

"My blushing bride," he cooed, running a thumb over her cheek. She nearly started at such a daring statement, knowing that he couldn't possibly be serious…but she pressed forward into his touch with a sigh anyway, moved by the spirit of his words, that she might be desired as such...someday...

"My lover, be my lover..." he whispered as he leaned in and pressed cool lips to hers. She did not want to resist him, and so she eagerly pressed back, relishing the feel of his silken lips against hers… until the beautiful moment was shattered when a very menacing inhuman growl escaped his throat. She jumped with an alarmed sound.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly, calmly, wrapping arms around her firmly and pressing his forehead to hers. "I didn't mean to scare you, so help me, Jesus."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as he held her, and her body went completely stiff with tension. His nonchalance at the obviously unnatural sound he had made and the fact that she was now trapped in his arms suddenly made her very wary of him. The haze of temptation and desire was slowly fading...She felt this was no safe place to be any longer, but she had willingly walked into this embrace...had ignored all the danger her body tried to warn her of, and a cold flood of trepidation washed over her.

"I can promise you, you will stay as beautiful with dark hair..." he purred, petting her hair, seemingly unaware her uneasiness. "...and soft skin..." he traced gloved fingers along her neck, pulling softly at the gold chain draped there, and she flinched, suddenly afraid of him. "...forever..."

He leaned down once more to nuzzle her neck, his hot breath tracing across her flesh, pressing against the delicate necklace, raising goose bumps and making her shiver...but not with desire...

"...Forever." he growled again, dragging his sharp teeth over the quivering flesh of her neck, sending a terrible shiver down her spine, one that told the most primitive part of her brain that it was too late to run now as those dangerous teeth scraped over her fluttering pulse. The sudden paralyzing fear kept her frozen in his grasp, only a pathetic whimper escaped her throat instead of the scream of horror she wished to release.

He slowly kissed his way up her neck, along her cheek, to brush her lips with his again, though he halted in kissing her.

"Make up your mind," he whispered against her mouth.

_**"Make up your mind," **_he shouted, jerking her, and catching her gaze with his! His eyes were unnaturally wide and a murderous grin curled his lips. But his mad expression almost instantly melted into one of soft, coy, understanding.

"...and I'll promise you I will treat you well, my sweet angel, so help me, Jesus," he murmured softly, reverently, his fingertips caressing the crucifix upon her chest.

She shrieked and batted his hands away, stumbling backwards out of his embrace and falling to the ground.

"Give it up to me..." he murmured, stepping towards her. "Give it up to me...Do you want to be my angel?" he said with a deceptive grin, politely offering his hand to help her up. She shook her head frantically and he suddenly lunged forward, reaching for her neck. She threw herself to the side as his hand descended, tangling in the chain about her throat. She choked for a moment as the necklace tightened about her neck with his pulling, but finally, it snapped, leaving the broken gold chain dangling in his hand. He looked down into his palm at the trinket and ran his thumb over the crucifix with a wistful smile. She looked at him panicked, and wasting no more time, she jumped to her feet and dashed into the woods.

"Give it up to me!" he called after her. She ran blindly, panting and gasping, fear forcing her in whatever direction would get her away from him as fast as possible.

"Give it up to me!" he called again, his voice gaining a desperate frenzied tone. "Do you want to be my angel? So help me-!"

She kept running, withholding her screams, knowing it would only incite him further. The only sounds she could hear were her own sobbing breaths as tears of terror cascaded down her cheeks. The fear of not knowing exactly where he was, or if he was even chasing her, was steadily throwing her towards panic.

"Be my angel..." his suddenly calm eerie voice echoed into the night, dangerously close. She froze, looking around for some place to hide, hearing his footfalls and knowing he could be upon her again in mere moments. She ducked under a rock shelf and slapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She trembled in the dark as she heard his predatory voice move closer. "Be my angel..."

"Be my angel..."

She listened to his footsteps as they shuffled through the leaves and grass.

_"Do you want to die?" _he said quietly, his voice barely audible, his footsteps growing closer.

"Do you want to die?" his voice grew slightly louder, his footfalls growing closer still. She swallowed a whimper of fear as tears coursed down her cheeks, knowing if she made the smallest noise, he would know…he would find her…and he would kill her.

_**"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" **_he screamed into the night, his feet stomping on top of the rock she hid beneath. She flinched and bit into her hand to stop from screaming, hoping, praying-. Out of habit, she shakily reached to her throat for her crucifix, seeking familiarity and reassurance only to find disappointingly bare flesh and the sting of a welt from where it had been ripped off of her. Tears squeezed from beneath her cinched eyelids as the pain of having that constant comfort missing almost broke her silence. The emptiness was a raw reminder not only of her foolish decision, but of the horror that awaited her should she be found by him.

"I promise you I will treat you well, my sweet angel, so help me…" his voice went soft again as his footsteps seemed to retreat. She remained tense, mouthing silent prayers as she listened to his footsteps fall away…

Suddenly a loud scrape above her made her look up, and dangling from the overhead rock was the crucifix…

_"...Jesus..." _hissed his dangerous voice as his fingers appeared, curling over the rock from above. She screamed in absolute horror and scrambled out from under the rock shelf and bolted again into the darkness.

Her legs screamed in protest as she ran faster than she ever thought possible, hearing his footsteps sounding behind her. Unable to contain her fear any longer, she gave in and shrieked as she ran for her life, her lungs burning, her heart hammering against her ribs. She dashed through the woods, jumping obstacles in her path and crying out desperately whenever she heard a mad laugh or a hungry growl echo behind her. She ran until she spotted a clearing and noted the silver line of the lake in the distance. There were several cabins just off the lake! She could possibly make it there and scream for help! With renewed hope, she sprinted forward, seeing a building and heading directly for it, screaming to hopefully gain someone's- anyone's- attention. She pushed through the line of trees and suddenly found herself tumbling head over heels off a short drop off. She landed hard on her hands and knees with a sickening crack and fierce pain lanced through her left leg. She howled in agony as she shakily rolled to the side and looked down to see her left knee had landed on a jagged rock. Blood slowly began to soak through the knee of her jeans as she tried to orient herself again and climb to her feet. She despairingly discovered her left leg could not hold weight as she fell to the ground again. Hurriedly, she stumbled onto her good leg and dragged her left leg behind her as she yelled and limped towards the nearby building. She fell against the wooden wall and pounded on it, frenzied, panting, sobbing, and screaming for help, hoping whoever was inside would come out to see the commotion. She pounded as her fists were scraped raw and splinters stung her flesh.

"Jesus..." she heard an all too familiar voice coo from behind her. She sniffled and turned to see the unruly scarlet tresses of the madman behind her, a decidedly sharp grin on his lips and a massive, ornate chainsaw in his hands. His crazed eyes sang of blood lust, and their song clearly said that she would be the one to sate it. She shrieked again, calling out for help, despairing that no one would come for her...

"Jesus..." he murmured, lifting a hand, letting the crucifix drop to the end of it's chain and letting it dangle before lifting it up to press his lips to it reverently. He serenely lowered it and wrapped the chain around the handle of the massive weapon.

_"Jesussss..." _he murmured once more before the roar of the chainsaw filled the night air and he descended upon her.

Her terrified death screams went unheard, after all, what could the few moored boats on the other side of the wooden wall possibly do to save her?

* * *

Link to the song: Y O U T U B /watch?v=oFyv6Y2J9Lw

Moral: Don't be a dumb twat and follow strange men into the woods. If your instincts say "Hell. No." you damn well better listen!

Grell's dark secret= CHAINSAW TO THE FAAACE!

RandomGirl is a random girl, NOT a Mary-Sue thank you VERY much. I don't want Grell this way, nor would I ever. Survival instincts, I has dem, unlike RandomGirl. Darwin won THAT battle. I might RP Grell this way because it is fucking awesome to emphasize his homicidal maniacal streak. Watch out, it's a TRAP! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!

And this is NOT supposed to be pro-religion or anti-religion, it just happened to involve a crucifix. The song says Jesus a lot, so I figured I needed to tie that in. If you wanna look at it in a non-religious way, the crucifix is just her tie to comfort, stability, and hope, which belong to all people regardless of creed.


End file.
